Sims Teen Big Brother 1
Sims 4 Teen Big Brother 1 is a brand new show full of teens who will enter the house around late July. It will air exclusively online. There are 16 houseguests. This season will consist 15 episodes. This series will start on August 5, 2019. Rumors spectulated that there will be 1 returnee in the house with all brand new and never before seen teenagers. Sims Teen Big Brother Theme Song Finally revealed! Cast of Sims Teen Big Brother Finally revealed! Former Potential Houseguests 4 potential HouseGuests were unveiled on July 21, 2019. The viewers could vote for one player to enter the House as the 17th houseguest. These 3 lost the public vote and did not enter the Big Brother house. Angel later entered the house to be the replacement for Darian since Darian left the house. Thats why Angel's entry was granted Twists Camp Director, America's Field Trip, Prankster Week. Episode 1 Days 1-2 All 16 brand new and never before seen teenagers Amy, Ashley, Clover, Cristino, Darian, Dustin, Emerson, Flash, Gemma, Jackson, Jasmine, Jason, Lucius, Mark, Sunset, and Teale entered the house on day 1. They all competed in a diving competition. Jackson won as camp director and had to choose 4 houseguests to banish. He banished Dustin, Flash, Jasmine, and Lucius.All 4 banished players Dustin, Flash, Jasmine, and Lucius competed in the Big Brother Pool Floaties banishment comp. In this comp, the houseguests have to sit on their floatie until they get sunburn and then they can get in the pool and then get out of the pool in the shortest amount of time. Lucius was last to make it and was banished from Big Brother for now. Episode 2 Days 2-6 Following Lucius' banishment, the houseguests ran in a treadmill race head of household como. In this comp, the houseguests are supposed to run on their treadmill until the last houseguest running wins. Clover was the winner. Darian, Flash, and Sunset became havenots of the week. Clover nominated Darian and Flash for eviction. All 6 players Clover, Cristino, Darian, Flash, Jasmine, and Sunset lifted weights in a lifting weights power of veto comp. Dustin was the host. In this comp, the houseguests have to lift weights until the last houseguest still lifting weights wins veto. Clover was the winner. She chose not to use the veto keeping nominations the same. Both Darian and Flash faced eviction. Darian is evicted from the house! Episode 3 Days 6-14 Following Darian's eviction, the houseguests played their game in the Big Brother Arcade head of household comp. In this comp, the houseguests have to beat their opponents in video games. The matches were decided by abc order. 1st round: Amy vs Ashley, Ashley wins. Cristino vs Demi, Demi wins. Dustin vs Emerson, Emerson wins. Flash vs Gemma, Flash wins. Jackson vs Jasmine, Jasmine wins. Jason vs Mark, Jason wins. Sunset vs Teale, Teale wins. 2nd round: Ashley vs Demi, Demi wins. Emerson vs Flash, Emerson wins. Jasmine vs Jason, Jasmine wins. Teale automatically advances to the semifinals. Semifinals: Demi vs Emerson, Demi wins. Jasmine vs Teale, Teale wins. Final round: Demi vs Teale, Demi wins and becomes hoh. Amy, Mark, and Teale became havenots of the week. Demi nominated Cristino and Sunset for eviction. All 6 players Cristino, Demi, Emerson, Gemma, Jackson, and Sunset played foosball in Big Brother Foosball power of veto comp. In this comp, the houseguests have to beat their opponents in foosball. Last houseguest standing wins. The matches were split in abc order. 1st round: Cristino vs Demi, Cristino wins. Emerson vs Gemma, Gemma wins. Jackson vs Sunset, Jackson wins. 2nd round: Cristino vs Gemma, Cristino wins. Final round: Cristino vs Jackson, Cristino wins the power of veto. She used it to save herself. Demi put up Jackson as the nominee replacement. Both Jackson and Sunset faced eviction. Sunset is evicted from the big brother house! Episode 4 Days 15-17 Following Sunset's eviction, the houseguests stirred their bowl in Making Kava head of household comp. In this comp, the houseguests have to stir their bowl and be the first houseguest to finish making their kava. Both Jackson and Jasmine were tied for the sudden death round. In the sudden death round, they both had to empty their opponent's kava bowl. Jasmine was the winner. Dustin, Emerson, and Jason were havenots of the week.Jasmine nominated Flash and Jackson for eviction. All 6 players Amy, Clover, Demi, Flash, Jackson, and Jasmine mediated in the Ohm My Mediation power of veto comp. Emerson was the host. In this comp, the houseguests are suppose to mediate until the last houseguest still mediating wins veto. Flash was the winner. He chose to save himself. Jasmine put up Ashley as a nominee replacement to backdoor her. Both Ashley and Jackson faced eviction. Ashley was evicted from the house. All 4 evicted houseguests Lucius, Darian, Sunset, and Ashley threw their horseshoes in the Big Brother Horseshoes Camp Comeback comp. In this comp, the houseguests have to throw most of their horseshoes around the ring in order to regain their entry in the big brother house. Darian won and re-entered the big brother house. All 3 Lucius, Sunset, and Ashley were evicted from the big brother house! Episode 5 Days 17-20 Following Lucius, Sunset, and Ashley's evictions... Episode 6 Days 20-22 Following Darian's exit, Teale's eviction, and Angel's entrance... Episode 7 Days 22-25 Following Jackson's eviction... Episode 8 Days 25-29 Labor Day Following Flash's eviction... Episode 9 Days 29-33 Following Jackson, Flash, and Gemma's evictions... Summary